The present invention relates to a method for producing a magnet with radial magnetic anisotropy, and more particularly relates to producing of a novel magnet having radial magnetic anisotropy and well suited for use in magnetic circuits in sound systems such as loudspeakers.
Production of a radially magnetized permanent magnet is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Sho. 45-8584, in which the magnet has different poles on the inner and outer radial end sections. In the production process of this prior proposal, a magnetic strap is formed by solidifying magnetic powders of ferrite or the like with rubber, the solidified magnetic strap is next magnetized in its thickness direction, and the magnetized strap is wound up onto a tight roll having the required shape of a magnet.
In the case of this prior proposal, however, choice of the material used for forming the initial magnetic strap is limited to an easily deformable magnetic material such as ferrite or the like solidified with rubber. These magnetic materials are in general isotropic in their magnetic properties and rather unsuited for production of magnets used for the above-described purposes.